This invention relates to an improved safety socket with sliding covers to cover the socket holes when they are not in use. In the past, safety sockets had caps which could be placed on top of the socket holes. However, these caps often easily fell off or the plastic strip holding them wore out and broke off.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.